powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Quasar Quest
Quasar Quest is the two-part season premiere of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, establishing the primary Galaxy Rangers, Terra Venture, Villains and the planet of Mirinoi which contains the legendary swords, the Quasar Sabers. Synopsis On Earth, a massive space colony, Terra Venture takes off into the universe in search of a new world. Four teens, Mike, Kai, Kendrix, and Leo all go on the voyage. They meet Maya, a young girl from a distant planet that has just been invaded. All the teens, but Kai follow Maya through a dimensional portal to her planet to help stop the attack. With the help of Damon, a young mechanic, Kai revives the dormant Astro Megaship and the two travel to join the others on Mirinoi, Maya's planet. The six teens must fight the evil Furio and his soldiers, the Stingwingers, who are trying to pull ancient Quasar Sabers from a stone and take possession of them. The teens become the new Power Rangers and are able to fight the creatures and take the Quasar Sabers before Furio can steal them. Plot Part 1 On a distant planet called Mirinoi, an old man recounts the legend of the Quasar Sabers. Three thousand years before, they had been wielded by five brave warriors to save the galaxy, and then placed in a stone to wait for the next worthy ones to retrieve them. Unbeknownst to him or his audience, Stingwingers close in on them as various warriors attempt to draw the swords from a stone. Each fails. Arriving, the Stingwingers capture the villagers, and their leader, Furio, arrives. He too attempts to free the Quasar Sabers, and grows frustrated when he fails. Meanwhile on Earth, Terra Venture is eight hours from departure, and last-minute preparations are underway. Pausing during the check, Mike Corbett takes a last look at Earth, since as Commander Stanton says, “odds are you’ll never see her again." The airport of Angel Grove is full of people clamoring for passage, including Professor Phenomenus and Bulk. The latter seems pensive, thinking he’s forgotten something. He has: Skull is still asleep at home. As their passports are verified, security throws out Leo Corbett, telling him to come back when he has one. Frustrated, Leo wanders into an alley, where he witnesses a trio of men ganging up on an old woman for her passport. He intervenes on her behalf, tricking the bullies into thinking they’ve escaped with the passport, and returns it to the woman. After she leaves, Leo sneaks into the airport and aboard a shuttle, although he is spotted. On Terra Venture, Leo flees the security guards, bumping into Kendrix Morgan and Kai Chen—literally. Kendrix takes to him, and when he runs again, she covers for him, much to Kai’s surprise. Joining a group of soldiers, Leo finds himself on the Moon for a final training exercise, where he again saves Kendrix and bumps into Kai again—along with Mike. The newcomer recognizes him, and reveals that Leo is his younger brother. He starts to scold Leo for coming, but Leo is defiant. Back on Mirinoi, one young girl flees into the jungle, pursued by Stingwingers, only to stumble through a portal that mysteriously opens up before her. It deposits her and three of the monsters on the Moon right in front of our heroes, who defend her from the Stingwingers. The foot soldiers retreat through the portal. The girl reveals that her name is Maya, and explains her situation. Leo and Kendrix are eager to go, Kai not so much. Ordering Kai to take Leo back, Mike brings Kendrix through the portal along with Maya. As Kai begins to go, Leo makes a break for it, ending the episode. Part 2 Kai feels guilty about leaving his fellow teammates behind, and decides to go after them aboard the Astro Megaship which is now a museum. The ship's mechanic Damon, along with Alpha 6, doesn't think that the ship will fly as it has been out of action for so long. But after a while Damon lends a helping hand and the Astro Megaship is flying once again and they find another wormhole and go through it. Meanwhile Leo has caught up with Mike, Maya and Kendrix. They try and help Maya's townspeople fight off Furio and the Sting Wingers. During the fight with Furio, Mike takes the Quasar Saber out of the rock with great ease, which then prompts Maya, Kai, Kendrix and Damon to do the same, also with great ease, showing that they are the chosen ones. Furious that he cannot have the Quasar Sabers, Furio turns the whole of Mirinoi into stone, along with the people of Mironoi. Mike, Leo, Kai, Damon, Maya and Kendrix manage to escape, but then Furio appears and creates a huge chasm in the ground, leaving Mike hanging on to the side of the wall. Leo comes to help but only manages to save the Quasar Saber after Mike tells Leo to take care of the Quasar Saber before he lets go and falls. With Mike gone, the five brave heroes morph into Power Rangers and battle off Furio and the remaining Sting Wingers. The Megaship escapes just as Mirinoi turns to stone, and takes the new Rangers back to Terra Venture, which sets off on its long journey and Leo will avenge Mike's supposed death. Scorpius however follows the Rangers through the portal and swears revenge on the Rangers and Terra Venture. Cast *Danny Slavin as Leo Corbett (Galaxy Red Ranger) *Reggie Rolle as Damon Henderson (Galaxy Green Ranger) (Credits only in part 1) (Part 2 only) *Archie Kao as Kai Chen (Galaxy Blue Ranger) *Cerina Vincent as Maya (Galaxy Yellow Ranger) *Valerie Vernon as Kendrix Morgan (Galaxy Pink Ranger) *Russell Lawrence as Mike Corbett *Tom Wyner as Furio *Richard Grant as Jera *Tom Whyte as Commander Stanton *Jack Banning as Professor Phenomenus (Part 1 only) *Paul Schrier as Bulk (Part 1 only) *Jason Narvy as Skull (part 1 only) (uncredited) *Wendee Lee/Donene Kistler as Alpha 6 *Julie Maddalena as DECA *Kim Strauss as Scorpius *Tom Wyner as Furio/PA Announcer (voice) *Audrey Gelfand as Elderly Woman *Kelly Ann Kelso as Little Girl *Scott Manuel Johnson as Guard #4 *Luke LaFontaine as Thug #1 *Darius Hastings as Soldier *Richard Grant as Jera *Doug Woodbury as Street Guard *Sebastien Guy Priddle as Guard #2 Zords *Astro Megaship Errors *After Leo saves the old woman, a shot of the lettering on her passport reveals the film was reversed. *Damon called out for Mike after his fall despite having never even met him until a couple of minutes prior. *Once aboard the Megaship, Maya was for some reason wearing her transmorpher outside her suit. *When the Quasar Sabers start to glow, a brief shot shows Kendrix's sword glows yellow instead of pink. Notes *The Filming Location of Leo entering Terra Venture was in the Los Angeles Convention Center. If viewers observe closely, they can see one of the signs Leo was looking at which said, "South Lobby, South Hall and Kentia Hall". *After Leo stowaway in the shuttle, the music is a reference to Blue Danube Waltz. *None of the Rangers morphed in Part I. *In Part I marks the final appearance of Angel Grove as a series regular. It won't reappear again until Power Rangers Operation Overdrive's "Once a Ranger" *Paul Schrier (Bulk) and Jack Banning (Professor Phenomenus) do not appear in Part II. *Part I marks the only time Jack Banning appears in the opening credits. *Last appearance of Jason Narvy (Skull) as a series regular. Skull won't reappear again until Wild Force's Forever Red. *Reggie Rolle (Damon) does not appear in Part I. *Part I contains no Gingaman footage. *This is the first time where a Ranger does not appear in the first episode, This would happen again in Power Rangers Dino Charge in the episode Powers From the Past with Riley Griffin. Interestingly both are Green Rangers. *Mike is later revealed to have survived the fall in "Destined for Greatness". *In Gingaman, Captain Mutiny creates the crevasse, not Furio. *In Gingaman, the Starbeast swords are not so reputable. They are just seen as powerful sidearms without being a sought after mythical legend. *The armor the soldiers wear is taken from the 1997 movie Starship Troopers. *First appearance of a Green Ranger since "Chase into Space" of Power Rangers Turbo. VHS/DVD releases *''Quasar Quest, Part 1 & 2'' was released on the VHS Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Power of Teamwork Overcomes All. See Also (Furio costume) (Red Ranger's finisher footage & story) Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Episode Category:Season Premieres Category:Multi-Part Episode